


How to be Gentle and Comfort People

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Rules for Dating [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Oliver is a Social Worker, Protectiveness, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin-off of Lip's Rules for Dating. Focusing on Carl and Christian, how they meet and more.  </p><p>For the Rules of Dating Series, I will take requested rules from the series, but the First rule will happen, so you can cross that one off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Character Guide for the Story

 

Christian_ Age 13,  Grade 7 (I am guessing Carl is in either 6 or 7 grade, I know he was held back but not what grade)

Two colored eyed, :Right Eye: Blue Left Eye: Green

Hair: Blond curly down to his shoulders 

 

Nick—Studying Sociology with Minors in Gender Studies and History. Has Anxiety problems since his mother and father were killed

Eye: Blue

Hair: Black, with color tips that change 

 

Alex- Nick’s older brother by two years. Works at a bar part-time but is Majoring in pre-med, he has a paid GTA position at the university, starting next in the fall, well he is working on his Master degree in medical then his Doctorate program. 

Eye: Green

Hair: Black

 

Noah-Alex’s son, and Nick’s Nephew, two months older then Yevgeny (so about 10 to 11 months) he really loves his father, and he loves his Uncle. He can understand in his own way what is being said around him, he calls his father “Dada.”

Looks like a mini version of his father 

 

More well be added has the story goes on 


	2. Meeting after pain

Christian meet Carl the day.;his whole life changed. His father had been getting worst, he would drink more after work, then come home and crash.

 

Christian had great grades, he was close to the top of his class. He remembers hearing about Carl, this bad boy who kept getting held back because of his attitude problem, and his unwillingness to learn but he never meet him in person till that day.

 

On that day Christian had been home, he finished his homework a while ago but there was no food in the house. They have not had a fully shocked fridge since his mother died. Father came home early, and went looking for food. When he discovered there was none. He went for Christian; up until this point, he had not hit Christian.

 

His father graded a hold of Christian’s arm, and pulled him out of the house, shouting about him eating all the food. Not True, Christian had not eaten any food at the house for a while.

 

Christian’s Father started to pull Christian out of the house and down the street. They made it too, a grocery store. Christian knew he would have a bruise on his arm, from how tight his Father hold was. His Father started petting his pockets for money, when he didn’t feel anything he looked at Christian. “Where is my money, spoiled brat?” His voice full of anger.

 

“I don’t have any money.” Christian said, quietly in fear. Pushing himself against the wall, putting distance between them.

 

“You’re lying. I had money when I was home.” His father spit at Christian in his anger. Christian knew it was highly unlikely that he did not have money when he came home.

 

“I don’t have any money.” Christian said again.

 

Christian’s father raised his hand and hit Christian’s face then he felt pain, his eye swollen shut. Christian curled him into a ball, on the ground before his father had a chance to hit him again. He turned to protect is life side, giving him less space to hit. His father kept hitting, punching and kicking him.

  

It did not stop till, Carl showed up and kicked his father into a carts, knocking him out. All Christian heard was a kick, and then someone crashing into carts. When he looked up there as Carl standing in front of him.

 

“Are you okay?” Carl asked, looking at him like he was something interesting, and trying to look cool on top of that.

 

“No,” Christian said uncurling himself from his ball. It hurt all over where his father had hit or kicked him in anger. “I need to get away for here. Well I have the chance.”

 

Christian was not sure where he would go but it was away from his father. When he could stand up fully, he noticed Carl was a few inches taller than him.  

 

It was hard to walk, his side hurt, and one of his arms hurt also. He was leaning against the wall, he had to get away from his father. Christian only got a few feet before Carl was next to him, and taking Christian’s arm around his shoulder, having Christian lean against him. “I will help you.”

 

Carl refused to take Christian anywhere but this bar, saying something about V being a nurse.

 

It took awhile for to get where every the bar was. It looked like some place Christian had been before but he could not place where or when.

 

Carl did not stop moving he went into the bar, and Christian was leaning on Carl so he had no choose but to go  in also. “Vee we need your help.” Carl said loudly has he lead Christian to a chair, for him to sit down.

 

A black really pretty woman came around from the back of the bar. “Carl where did you find him?” She said has stood in front of Christian, she raised her to hand to touch his face but Christian backed away before she could touch him, in the chair he was in. “Get the first aid kit.” Vee said to Carl without looking at him.

 

Carl went to get it from behind the bar. Has Vee pulled a chair in front of Christian, and sat down on it. “I am Veronica, but everyone calls me Vee. What is your name?” Her smile was very nice, Christian liked it but he never really speaks to people tell he gets to know them more.  “Not much of a talker.” Vee said has she took the first aid kit from Carl, who came back and stood next to Christian. “What happen?” Vee asked has she opened the kit.

 

“His father or someone was beating the crap out of him.” Carl said with a very happy voice, “I knocked the guy out.” Carl was very proud of what he is saying, of what he did.

 

“Carl, that was very nice of you, to help him out. But you should not knock someone out, you could go to jail, or worst have killed him.” Vee said has she tried to look at Christian’s eye but Christian kept moving his face out of reach of her hand. “Alright I won’t touch your eye but I need to look at other parts of your body where you were hit.”

 

Christian nodded his head but he had a small problem. He could only move one arm and not the other, because of the pain. So he took one arm out of its sleeve, and try to get the other but he hissed in pain.

 

Carl moved closer to Christian after hearing the hiss of pain. “I didn’t know he hit you that hard.” Carl gentle touched the arm that was hurting Christian. Vee was eyeing Carl, has if she didn’t know he could do gentle.

 

“Alright, I will take your shirt off, and Carl will hold your arm.” Vee has she took the end Christian’s shirt. Vee pulled the shirt up, and Christian had to poke his head out of his shirt, and then the shirt was pulled down the arm that was hurting. Carl had hold his arm to make sure it did not move much, or caused Christian to hurt himself. It kind of felt nice to have someone care about whether Christian was hurting or not. 

 

Carl gasped at how his chest looked, Christian looked down and there was bruises, on the same side that was hurting. Christian had curled up, he had left his right side open for his father to hit, kick and punch at.On his face, his right eye was still hurting. Carl left to go back behind the bar, he was looking for something, Christian guessed.

Vee looked over Christian’s chests, without touching him before looking in the first aid kit, and pulled some stuff out.

 

“I have to touch you, to see if anything is broken.” Vee said before gentle touching him, watching his face has she felt for anything broken. Christian didn’t think anything was broken, he just hurt.  When she pulled back, Carl was there, holding out this bag of peas to him.

 

“It's for your eye.” Carl said has Christian took it and put it on his eye. Relief was felt right away with the cold feeling of frozen peas was on his eye.

 

“Thank,” Christian said so softly, Carl and Vee almost missed it.

 

“Welcome.” Carl said to Christian smiling.

 

“Well nothing is broken, so that is good. You just hurt, did he kick or hit your head?” Vee asked has she started to wrap his chest. “Just for support, right now." Vee explained why she was wrapping his chest. "We can ice it, when you are flat on your back somewhere.” Vee stood up and started to pack the first aid kit back up. “Where are you staying anyway?”

 

“He can stay with me.” Carl said right away, with no room for any other answer.

 

Christian looked at Carl, and thought about if that was a good idea or not. “If he thinks it is a okay then I don’t think Fiona will have a problem.”

 

Christian nodded, and agreed to stay with Carl, and his family for tonight at least. He will have to go back home, he has homework due tomorrow. 


	3. In Comfort, We Learn

Christian was actually surprised by how the house was kept; much better than his own house was. At his house there was trash all over but it was kept in the corners of the house. Christian kept his room neat by taking the trash out of his room, and locking it. After his mother died, Christian replaced the door knob on his room. He took a screwdriver and took one of the locks off one of the bathroom doors, they had three. He took the key out of one of draws, and kept it around his neck. He has a habit of always locking his door, when he is home and when he is not.

 

Christian felt the key around his neck, he held it in his hand, checking that he had it. It was something he was using having around his neck that he had to check that he did indeed have it.

 

“Hey you okay?” Carl asked looking at him. He was in front of him. Christian’s leg was hurting but he did not want to sit down yet. He was leaning against the couch, for support, he had been leaning against Carl so much on the way to this house, that he wanted to give Carl a break.

 

Vee had gone to her house, saying something about getting supplies and checking on her family.

 

“Yes, I was just thinking of my bedroom.” Christian said softly, so softly that if Carl was not standing where he was he would have missed it.

 

“Well we cannot do anything about right now.” Carl said has if that solved the problem, for right now. Carl moved into what as clearly the kitchen. Christian not wanting to be left alone in a stranger’s house followed Carl.

 

Christian really did have to find out why he trusted Carl, so much. When Christian was in the kitchen, he moved to lean against the counter. Carl was putting popcorn in the microwave then got a bowl out. When he had the bowl he was looking at Christian, he wanted to ask something.

 

“You can ask, your question.” Christian said softly again. Carl moved closer, just so he could hear Christian better.

 

“Why did your father hit you?” Carl asked once he was in front of Christian, who turned to him putting his weight on to the counter, taking weight of his hurting leg.

 

They were staring at each other for a bit before Christian nodded his head, letting his hair moved in front of his face for a shield right now. “My father thought I stole money from him but I did not. He drank his money away.” Christian said quietly, he finally said it out loud. His father is a drunk who would spend all his money, if some bills were not set up to go out at midnight the day the money went in.

 

His father was a least a good one who still went to work to keep his paychecks coming in, just so he could drink it away.

 

“He thought you stole money from him.” Carl said, his voice Christian noticed had a slight anger tone to it.

 

“He drinks a lot.” Christian confirmed. Carl stares at him, like he wants to say something but is not sure how to say it. Luckily for Carl there are steps coming down the stairs, and the microwave beeps causing Carl to back up to the microwave.

 

Christians turns to face the counter and table to see a red haired girl/woman who was probably fifteen with a black very cute child coming down with her. “Carl who is this? It better not be one of your co-workers.” She said protectively has the little boy went into the living room. Christian kind of wanted to follow the little boy, to be away from whatever this might be between them.

 

“His a friend from school.” Carl said without a care in the world, that he just said a lied, has he opens the popcorn bag and lets the popcorn fall into the bowl. 

 

The red head clearly did not believe him, “You don’t make friends at school. What are you up too?”

 

“Debbie I can make friends at school.” Taking the popcorn bowl and going into the living room. Christian happily followed. Carl sat in the middle of the couch, with the little black boy on his left side, leaving the right side open.

 

Vee comes in just before Christian sits down next to Carl, “Sit down take pressure off your back.” She said in an order tone, and Christian sat down and felt relief, on his back and leg.  Vee sat down on the table in front of him, to look at him. “Your arm is not broken but where does it hurt the most.” Christian led his hand on his forearm to show where it hurts. “Carl get him the bag of peas from the fridge.” Carl was off the couch, after he placed the bowl on Christian’s lap.

 

Debbie came into the living room with a sandwich, watching Carl quickly go into the kitchen has he was ordered. “What is wrong with Carl?” Debbie asked.

 

“Shut up Debbie.” Carl called back to her, has he came to Christian give him the bag of peas, taking the bowl from Christian. Putting the bag of peas on his forearm made it feel better but the icy sting was hard to deal with, he would live.

 

“His fine.” Vee said to Debbie, with a knowing look and tone. “How are your legs?” Feeling Christian’s leg through his pant leg, then doing the same to the other.

 

“One of them is hurting him.” Carl said to much sure Vee known, and Christian couldn’t lie.

 

“Well nothing feels broken, so it could just be bruised like his arm.” Vee stood up and handed Christian a pill bottle. “It will take some pain away, take one when needed every 4 to 6 hours. ONLY when needed got it.” Christian nodded his head quickly. Vee then left, the house.

 

Debbie keep watching them after Vee left, after a few minutes she said, “What is his name?” 

 

Carl looked at Christian, then shrugged, “Alright I don’t know.”

 

“HE could be killer Carl, and you just let him in the house.” Christian’s head leaned forward a little, causing his hair to shield his face, and shoulders started to shake at being called a killer.

 

Christian could never hurt anyone, he cannot even hurt the bugs in his house, and his room thankfully is bug free thanks to him keeping it clean.

 

Christian jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder, when he looked up Carl was glaring at Debbie, Christian's pushed his hair behind his ears, well Carl kept touching Christian's shoulder. “HIS not a killer Debbie, leave.” Christian noticed that Carl’s other hand was twitching for something, he has no idea what happen or why he did it but Christian took a hold of Carl’s other hand that was twitching. The moment Christian was holding Carl’s hand between his; Carl’s head turned to look at him in surprise.

 

Christian leaned his head forward to Carl's ear, and whispered so that Debbie won’t hear him. “My name is Christian.” When Christian pulled back to look at Carl, his eyes were wide; like no one had ever trusted Carl with something like that.

 

They heard something fall to ground, they turned to see Debbie’s sandwich was on the ground, the remains of it. “What is wrong with this family?” She said has she picked up the sandwich and left.

 

“Did I do something?” Christian said to Carl, who shook his head, and he was actually smiling. Neither said anything but Liam taking the popcorn bowl, or that Christian still had Carl’s hand in both of his.

 

***Comfort has its own rules***

 

Carl probably won’t say this out loud for years but he liked Christian holding his hand. It was something that just felt nice, he could sit for hours just to have his hand trapped in-between Christian’s.

 

He still did not know what Debbie’s problem is with Christian.  When Fiona came back, she stopped and stared at them. Liam stood up and went to hug Fiona’s leg. “So who is your new….friend?”

 

“Christian, I saved him.” Carl said happily, still not letting Christian pull his hands away from his.

 

Fiona kept staring at them before just shaking her head, “What do you want for dinner?”

 

“Mac n Cheese.” Was said softly and hopeful into his ear by Christian; since Christian give up trying to get his hands back, Carl give Fiona the answer, that Christian said to him. Christian elbowed Carl in the side, making Carl turn to him, facing him. “Don’t you need to tell her, I am staying the night?”

 

“Probably but she won’t care. If I tell her or not.” Carl was knowingly using that has way not got let of Christian’s hands.  

“Tell me what,” Fiona said peeking in at them.

“Christian’s spending the night.” That is how Fiona looked the closest thing to like a dear before nodding and going back into the kitchen, a little shakily.

 

***Comfort has its own rules***

 

Dinner was nice, Christian liked that the family sat down to eat together, he does not remember having that. The last time he sat down to eat dinner with a family member was with his mother before she died.

 

It was nice to see a family together like this. They were talking about how on Saturday their brothers are coming over and with their boyfriends. 

(change of POV, that fit better)

I could physically feel my eyes widen, I wasn’t the only one, and they had two brothers who were like me.  They liked other boys, they are even dating other boys.  
  


 (back to normal)

 

Christian realized he liked other boys, when he was in 6th grade, and he had a crush on a boy in his class. He never said anything to him because the boy would talk to girls a lot, and would always have a grin on his face when he was done talking to them.

 

Carl was different, well his first crush was prideful, and of course didn’t notice him. Carl saved him, and liked holding his hand. He didn’t release it till Fiona called for dinner. Fiona and Debbie keep looking at them, has if to try and solve the puzzle in front of them. Liam was more than happy to focus on his food, Christian finally learned his name after poking Carl, and asking for it, just before dinner was called.  

 

Once they were done eating Carl lead Christian to his room, which he shared with Liam. “I also share with Ian, when he and Mike fight and he has to stay here.” Carl said has if it was nothing. To Christian it meant something else, when his mom and dad fought, someone got hurt. Did Carl’s brother get hurt he fought with his boyfriend? Did that mean that if Christian every got a boyfriend, his boyfriend might hurt him? Christian’s mind got stuck in a loop of people who could get hurt. 

 

He felt something being solved in his hands, and when looked down and was out of his loop of thoughts, it was clothes. “You can change into these for sleeping in.” Carl said has he pointed to the bathroom.

 

Christian went into the bathroom, thanks to Vee’s pills his leg did feel much better. Christian changed but the clothes were really big and baggy on him, the shirt keep slipping off one side on his shoulders, and the pajama bottoms, were just hanging on to his bottom half thanks to his bottom (butt). Thanks to only eating school lunches some days he had lost some weight since his mother death. Sometimes teachers will give him a bag of snacks to eat for the weekend.

 

He took his clothes with him back into the bedroom, just in time to see Carl shirtless. His heart took off to race against a horse. His face felt hot, so he hide his face with his hair, to hide his face. “You okay Christian? Is your leg hurting or your arm?” Carl said has moved to be in front of him, touching his arm.

 

“I am fine.” Christian said more like mumbled, has he moved to put his clothes on a space on the dresser.  He was also trying to avoid looking at Carl, who judging by the footsteps that followed him, did not take it well.

 

“Are you sure?” Carl said, he sounded close, so when Christian turned around, he noticed he was close, he was only a foot away, he was looking down to the ground. Christian nodded his head, looking around for away to get away. It was not happening. “Are you going to tell me?”

 

Christian shakes his head. His face still felt hot, luckily his hair still covered his face. He didn’t want Carl to see his face, and his voice might gone, he has never felt this before. “Carl did you do your homework?” Fiona called from the door, which was open.

 

Carl moved over to his backpack, giving Christian space, he took a deep breath.

 

“Not yet.” Carl called. Fiona came in at that point and felt Carl’s head.

 

“You don’t feel hot.” She said has felt his cheeks next. Carl shoved her hands away from his face.

 

“I am fine. I can want to do my homework.” Carl said irritated. Christian’s face had calm now and he looked up  at Carl before behind Fiona, moving his hair behind his ears. “I want to do my homework.” Carl pushed pass Fiona and came to Christian. “Can you help?” Christian quickly nodded, it was something he can do.

 

***Comfort has its own rules***

 

It took two hours, and having to push everyone out of the kitchen, repeatedly because Christian won’t talk if someone else was in the room, and he was already pretty quiet.  His homework was finished, and put in his backpack for safely. They climbed the stairs to the bedroom. Christian was not sure where he would sleep, he was looking around, for where Carl was to the open bed by the window, Ian's bed, Carl noticed.  Christian watched has Carl climbed into his bed, “You can sleep with me.” Carl said has waved Christian up, and Christian hesitated before climbing up and laying in space Carl give him.

 

Carl liked that Christian was close him, he is not sure why but it felt like he could protect Christian better if he was close to him. If either of their fathers showed up he could protect Christian better if he was close to him.

 

Just before Carl fall asleep he felt Christian rest his head on his chest, one of his arms wrapped around Carl's waist. “Thank You, Carl.”

 

Carl wrapped on of his arms around Christian, pulling him closer “Welcome Christian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think i made for taking so long with this chapter but a lot happen. 
> 
> The thing with Christian's hair, I kind of wanted something that would sheild Christian he was hurt but when he felt safe, mostly around Carl, he would behind his ear or something 
> 
> Happy November.
> 
> I am happy to say I am planning on having Ian and Mickey coming in the next chapter or the chapter after, it will shortly tie in *sigh* Share Your Family, were we first meet Christian and Carl, the *deep spoiler* *deep spoiler* *ddeeeeeeeppppp more spoilers* *smirks* have fun everyone


	5. What's Pain

When Christian woke up, it was to the sound of breathing and a warmth that almost was too much but it was comfortable. The warmth was coming from his side.

 

When he sat up, the arm that had been around his waist, fall. Carl was still sleeping, Christian moving had not woken him. Christian moved away from Carl, and climbed down. He quickly went to the bathroom, he really had to go. When he was done, and washed his hands, he went back into the bedroom. He quietly got his clothes and shoes and went back into the bathroom and changed.

 

When he came out of the bathroom, the sun was not up yet but it looked like it will be soon. When Christian peeked into the bedroom, Lima was up and staring at him, Liam rubbed his eyes. Christian thought for a moment before going down stairs, he doesn’t want Liam to saying anything, no matter how much he wanted to check on Liam, he looked pale.

 

***Comfort has its own rules***

 

He had to get his backpack before school starts. He has spent all his life after his mother died getting his grades up, and being a part of top 1% of his class, he didn’t want to be the top just a part it. His self-worth was his grades.

 

When he got down stairs, he paused there was Carl sitting at the table dressed, with one his hands on his backpack. Christian almost wanted to run back upstairs but he couldn’t Carl turned to look at him. “So Christian, where are we going?” Carl said has if this was normal, and there was nothing else Christian could do to change his mind. Carl stood up, and put his backpack on to his shoulder.

 

“You do not have...” Carl cut Christian off before he could finish, by putting his hand over Christian’s month.

 

“Nope, where are we going?” Carl really had made up his mind.

 

“My house. I need to get my backpack.” Christian said, once Carl removed his hand. Christian looked down he didn’t want Carl to get hurt because of him.

 

“Alright let’s go.” They went out the back door. Christian had to get his bearings of where he was. He felt so much better, his body, and mind after sleeping, it was nice. Now that he is outside with fresh air it felt even better. Walking to his house, it turns out Carl’s house is 30 minutes away. Carl kept close to him, the whole time, sometimes their hands would brush against each other.

 

They were well into the walk, and had a rhyme to their walking together. When Carl took a hold of his hand, it was loss, he could pull his hand out if he wanted to. He didn’t want to, he entwined their hands together, and held tighter. Both of them looked away from each other, but then they would glance at each other and blush before looking straight forward again, it almost felt like a game. It was nice.

 

***Comfort has its own rules***

 

When Christian saw his house, he let go of Carl’s hand. Carl turned his head to look at Christian; silently asking why.  

 

“My father would kill me or you.” Was all Christian could said, and it was in his usual quiet voice.

 

“Would he beat you again?” Carl asked his voice was edging to anger.

 

“Possible but he should be asleep.” Christian really hoped he was knocked out, from drinking so much.

 

When they were standing outside his house. Christian tells Carl to stay here, there was a flash of something in Carl’s eyes but he stays put.

 

When Christian was through the front door, he saw his father passed out on the couch. It took some tip toeing to get to his door. He pulled out his key and opened his door. He quickly went into this door and shut his door, he got his backpack, and he put it on his back. He looked around before nodding his head to himself, he pulled out the duffel bag he had under his bed. Christian used to go camping with his mother. 

 

He stuffed it with all his clothes, he checked all around, he didn’t have anything else he needed, well anything he couldn’t replace. He stuffed his jar of money into his duffel bag down into the middle of the bag, so that it won’t make any noise, or break.

 

He walked out of his room and locked his door behind him before walking outside, with his two bags, he kept has quiet has he could. He just got outside and put his duffel bag down, he was about to turn around and close the door but before he could turn around. He froze, he heard a noise, Carl showed up in front of him picked up his duffel bag then ran, and Christian felt something pull him to follow, like a string pulling him to Carl, he was more than happy to follow.

 

***Comfort has its own rules***

 

Carl POV.

 

It made me very nervous, to have Christian in his house by himself, his father could be in there hurting him. Carl felt himself turning jumpy, he wanted to run in there but he stays put like Christian told him too.

 

When Christian showed up in the front door, with his backpack and a duffel bag, Christian froze, and Carl felt his body move on its own, he ran and picked up the duffel bag and ran from the house. He did not turn around to see if Christian followed he just hoped that he did.

 

When they reached a corner, and were hidden, Christian was standing behind me, Carl could feel Christian hold on to his t-shirt, has they looked at Christian’s house. They were both panting hard. Christian’s father just came out and stood where Christian’ was a minute ago.

 

“You’re safe Christian.” Carl said has he turned to look at Christian. Christian let go of his shirt. “I will protect you.” Christian’s hand quickly took a hold of Carl’s shirt, on the front this time. He kept looking up at him, with his different colored eyes. Christian’s hand was shaking, and Carl couldn’t stop himself from hugging Christian close to him. Christian’s chin rested on Carl’s shoulder has they just stood there with Christian in Carl’s arms.

 

***Comfort has its own rules***

 

Back to whatever my normal pov is for this story

 

When they pulled away Christian looked down at duffel bag, “We need to take it with us, somewhere.” Christian said has he was about to pick it up but Carl beat him to it.

 

“We can just take it back to my house; then head to school.” Carl was grinning happily. Christian really wondered why he was grinning so much.

 

***Comfort has its own rules***

 

Carl and Christian got back to Carl’s house just before Fiona came down stairs to make lunches. Christian took his duffel bag up to Carl’s rooms, like Carl told him to when they came into the house. When he came back down, Carl had to two lunch bags, and was smiling has he put them into his backpack. “Ready to go?” He asked has his arm went around Christian’s shoulder. All Christian could do was nod. It was going to be in interesting Friday at school.

 

***Comfort has its own rules***

 

Turned out Christian going to school with Carl at his side, meant a lot. His follow students kept looking at him weird, like something was very off. Even though they did not notice him before, now that he is tied to Carl somehow, everyone notices him. His teacher also treats him different, even though he was the same person he was yesterday. His teacher, pulled him to the side when his follow classmates, where going to lunch. “Did he give you that black eye?” Christian pulled away from his teacher’s hand, which was reaching his for face.

 

“No,” Christian was looking down but now he was looking up, he strongly believes after everything in the last twenty-four hours. Carl couldn’t hurt him. “My father did.”

 

“Christian.” Carl called, Christian knew that voice well now, when he turned from his teacher to Carl, who had both lunches, from this morning. Christian really thought it was for his sister but then he remembered that Carl’s sister is in middle school now. He will be also, maybe, he just told his teacher his father….

 

“Christian you need to come with me.” His teacher said softly, with a hand resting his shoulder now, he pulled away from the hand.

 

“Can Carl come also?” He asked softly, he didn’t want to do this alone.

 

His teacher kept looking back and forth, but when Carl put his hand on Christian’s shoulder, and Christian didn't pull away. She sighed and nodded her head. She knew she would not win, not when Carl, was glaring at her.

Christian looked at his teacher, he followed her but not before entwining his hand with Carl, making sure he was with him. He wanted to stay with Carl, he knew what was going to happen. They were going to find out a lot more than just the fact that he couldn’t pay for lunch.

 

They were lead to the principal’s office, he stood up when he saw Carl follow Christian into the office. “What he do this time?” He said in anger, how many times did Carl come in here?

 

“Wasn’t me this time.” Carl defended himself, “I am here for Christian,” he almost sounded like he was growling and joking at the same time.

 

“You’re here for someone else.” The principal fall back into his chair, has the teacher final spoke up.

 

“Christian’s father is the one that left the black eye.” She said has she made them sat down into chairs in front the desk. Christian had to let go of Carl’s hand.

 

The principal’s eyes widened, and made an “Oh” face. “I will have to make a call, to Social Services. Are you sure you are okay with HIM being here?”

 

“Yes,” Christian said softly but it looked like the principal heard it. Has he made the call, Christian noticed his teacher left, but Carl was still there with him. Has Christian looked over to Carl, Carl handed him one of the lunch bags he had.

 

“It was made for you anyway.” Carl said has he dug into his own bag.  The principal looked mad at Carl but still did not try to stop him, has Carl ate his lunch.

 

Christian took small bits of his sandwich, has he watched the principal hang up and sit back in his chair, with a sigh. “A social worker is coming to talk to you, and they will want to look at your house.” Christian shakes his head, and wants to say no they cannot but then he looks at Carl, who was looking at him with this look that clearly says, “Do this.”

 

“Alright but Carl has to stay with me.” Christian strongly believes that he cannot do this without Carl by his side.

 

"It is up the Social Worker." The principal said with a sigh, has he watched Christian and Carl eat their lunches.

 

***Comfort has its own rules***

 

When the social worker shows up, his teacher had dropped off his backpack, with his homework for the weekend for him to do. “I took out your homework, you will get them back graded on Monday.” She said softly before leaving. She sounded like she is doubting she will actually see him again.

 

The social worker, was a male, who in Christian’s mind, looked very cool, they must be new because he was still young, early 30s he was dressed in skin jeans, with a hoodie, and his hair was dark,  with brown eyes.

 

He thought everything in stride, the fact that Christian wanted Carl there for everything. He kicked the principal out of his office, and sat in the principal’s chair, and with grin. Christian liked him, right away.

 

“I always wanted to sit in a principal’s chair. Thank you for giving me a chance.” The social worker leaned forward in the chair, holding his hand out to Christian, “My name is Oliver, what is yours?”

 

Christian took a hold of Oliver’s hand, “Christian, this is Carl.” He said softly, for some reason, he felt like he could trust Oliver, almost like he could trust Carl.

 

 

***Comfort has its own rules***

 

Turned out the feeling was right, Oliver was very cool, and Christian really liked him. He listen to what Christian had to say, and kept all the questions has open has possible, he never cut Christian off.

 

Oliver would look back and forth between Carl and Christian has if to read them both, “I am guessing you want to stay with Carl, at his house.” Christian nodded his head in an answer.

 

“What is your address Carl?” Oliver asked looking full at him. Carl told Oliver his address, “I think there is a home right next door to you that has a foster license. The last one ran away but I could probably pull a string or two, and have Christian placed there, till everything is sorted out.” Oliver said with grin. Christian really liked Oliver.

 

***Comfort has its own rules***

Carl POV

 

For once I was home early, and not because I was sent home for doing something bad. Oliver took Christian and I home. I feel something burning in me because Oliver,  Christian took so easily to him, unlike with me. The only thing stopping me from punching anything, is the fact that Christian only lets Oliver touch his shoulder.

 

When I got into the house, Oliver went next door with Christian but even before Christian got placed with Vee and Kevin, Oliver has to check Christian’s house and sign some papers. I wanted to go over with Christian and Oliver but Oliver and Christian said to stay put here. So he did, on the stairs, waiting outside, waiting for Christian and Oliver to come out after talking to Vee, Kevin was at the bar, working. Oliver has to check that Vee and Kevin have space and money to take care of Christian even for the short time. 

 

***Comfort has its own rules***

 

When Christian came out with Oliver behind him, Oliver had his arm around Christian’s shoulders. Christian was looking up at him with, Carl will swear there are stars in his eyes. He sees red.

 

“Clam down boy, don’t kill anyone without me.” He heard from his side, his head shot up to see Mickey in front of him with Ian behind him, who has Yevgeny in his arms.

 

“Oliver is trying to steal Christian.” Carl said standing up has Christian was walking through the gate with Oliver, now behind him.

 

Christian came up to stand next to him and whisper in his ear, “I will be back in a couple of hours.” Christian said softly, with his hair covering his eyes.

 

“You promise to come back.” Carl said turning to look at Christian.

 

“Oliver promised me I would.” Christian answered back looking up at Carl now, he could see the different colored eyes, Carl was fighting within himself to hug or not hug Christian.

 

Did not get a choice because Oliver called, “Time to go Christian, you will be back in a few hours.” Christian left with Oliver, to go finish everything up.

 

***Comfort has its own rules***

 

Back to normal POV.

 

“Well this is interesting.” Ian said with grin, has both Mickey and him were watching Christian and Carl. “You have a boyfriend now.” Ian give Mickey, Yevgeny and came up to Carl with his hands in what looks like hoodie from Mickey.

 

“Shut up.” Carl said in anger storming into the house.

 

“Carrot Top don’t push him.” Mickey said, shoving Ian gentle into the house.

 

“He is just like you, before I won you over.” Ian said teasingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the grands times trying to figure out if it was duffel bag or duffle bag, turns out either way works.
> 
> So I added Oliver from How to get away with murderer, and of course with Oliver comes Connor *grins happily*


	6. You are Welcome

Christian was nervous about going to see his house with Oliver. They had just spent an hour at Oliver’s office. Where he learned about Connor, Oliver’s boyfriend, of 4 years now.

 

Christian sat there staring the picture, for 5 to 10 minutes before Oliver sighed, and started to tell their story. Connor and Oliver’s story. Christian couldn’t stop watching and listening has Oliver told their story.

 

Oliver original was just helping Connor with a case and hoping for at least one-night, that turned into more nights and that turned into a thing between them. Oliver had thought they were faithful to each other even if they were not dating but Connor broke Oliver’s heart by cheating when they were not dating but it felt like it. They did not get back together till three months later but Oliver knew Connor had visited and left flowers, with card that had Connor’s name on it. They got back together, and moved after Connor graduated. Oliver became a social worker, and Connor became lawyer. They help each other when needed for their case.

 

Christian liked everyone else wanted that but knew he was young so it was too early for something like that but he could dream of it, possible with Carl.

 

***Comfort has its own rules***

 

Seeing his house felt weird, he knew he would get out of the house but still it looked darker and scarier than normal. He took a hold of Oliver’s hand. When Oliver knocked on the door. There was cursing, and crashing sound on the other side, then they had to wait a few minutes before his father opened the door. He looks slightly drunk but he was staring at Oliver.

 

Christian was thankful that Oliver called for the police, for a heads up. They were sending someone to the house for safety.

 

Just has his father realized that his son was standing, in front of him. He tried to not look has drunk has he really was, by standing up straighter.

 

“You found my son. He ran away yesterday.” His father tried to reach for him but Christian moved closer to Oliver, to stay out of his father’s reach.

 

Oliver’s eyes narrowed. “Can you explain the black eye?” Oliver warned Christian that he might seem friendly, and seem like he might leave Christian with his father but he would not, no matter what.

 

“He fall, and hit the door knob.” His father said trying to seem, concerned for his son. He give up trying to reach him.

 

“That is pretty clumsy.” Oliver said, “He did trip on the way here.” Oliver had lied to his father. Oliver held out his hand to his father. “My name is Oliver. I am a social worker.”

 

“That sounds like my son.” Christian’s father shakes Oliver’s hand. He was starting to look a little shaken now.

 

“Actually, it does not. Not once has your son tripped since I have been with him. I was called to his son school because of his black eye. Your son was in my office and handled glass in my office, nothing broke. A clumsy person would have broken it, he did not he treated it like it was worth far more than it was.”

 

He father was trapped in a lie. He kept staring at them, like a fish. “He must be having a good day then.” Christian is shy, around people but not clumsy. “I don’t understand what is going on?”

 

“You are losing your son, temporarily.”  Christian turned to look at the police that was standing behind them, in uniform. His car was quiet, he parked behind Oliver’s car. That surprised Christian, he has never heard a car that could be that quiet, or the conversation was just that attention having.  The police officer moved to stand in front of Christian and Oliver who stepped back, “When Oliver asks for back up, we response because he usually has a reason, and no one wants to deal with angry Connor.”  The officer pulled out a folded form, “This is a warrant to search your house.”

 

Oliver smirked it looked like a smirk he stole from his boyfriend, that he saw in a picture.

 

Christian’s father took the paper then stepped back he let them in, he had no choice. “This cannot be happening.”

 

“Christian led the way to your room.” Oliver said not blinking at the mess in the house. The lights were out, the bill must be late, and not been paid. His father probably took out the rest of his pay check out in cash. His theory was proven right when the police officer tried turn the lights on and they did not turn on.

 

Christian led the way to his room, and pulling out his key, to let him in. Oliver is the first person besides himself to be let into his room. “I was here this morning.” Christian said softly just enough for Oliver to hear him, Oliver nodded in reply.

 

The only thing in his room was his bed, with his pillow and blanket, his desk with just his chair, and a candle on it.  He did not have a laptop or cell phone, or anything else kids his age have that is technology related.

 

“Smart idea to lock your room from your father.” Oliver said has he walked out of the room and into the bathroom. If the lights are out there is likely no hot water.  When Oliver came out, “How are bills paid?”

 

“Electronically, or they won’t get paid. The electronic bill sometimes does not go out, at midnight.” Christian was saying all this well looking down and keeping his voice quiet enough for only Oliver to hear “and it does not get paid for two weeks.”

 

When Christian looked up at Oliver, he was nodding. Oliver believed him, he trusted Christian to not lie to him, like Carl does. Oliver led Christian back into living just to the police show Oliver that there was still no food in the house.

 

“Where is your father’s room?” Oliver had already made up his mind but once he saw his father room, it had a computer, television, and charger cord for his father’s phone.

 

***Comfort has its own rules***

 

“After a few weeks is what we can agree too for now.” Oliver and the police officer were standing outside talking. The house’s smell was getting to them, it still smelt very bad, and it sometimes smelt toxic.

 

“Parenting classes, AA meetings, finical judgement classes and finical advisor meetings and can someone tail him for a few days.” Oliver said to police officer, they were talking about what Christian’s father had to do before they would look into the idea of possible returning Christian to his father. “Just to make sure he does not go near Christian.”

 

 

“I will do it personal.” The officer said, “I am sure the Chef will agree with you and your husband backing it up.”

 

Oliver smiled and blushed before turning to me, “I should get him to the foster house.” Oliver quickly lead me to his car has the officer went back into the house.

 

***Comfort has its own rules***

 

Carl sat on the couch staring at the TV has Liam sat next to him. It was quiet the TV was on but it still was quiet. Carl kept looking at his hands, it felt weird, lonely. The sun was begging to set, and he was begging to wonder where Christian was.

 

Liam touched his knee making Carl look at him, just has he heard a car pull up. He stood up and went to the door to see Oliver and Christian get out of the car and go into Kevin’s and Vee’s house.

 

It was hard but he waited till Oliver left the house waving at Carl to come to him. Carl walked up to Oliver, “You can go back to guarding him now.” Carl did not move till he saw Oliver get into his car, and send a text before driving away.

 

Just when Carl got to the door, Kevin opened the door, “Christian is staying with us for a few weeks.”

 

Carl could not help but smile has he pushed past Kevin to see Christian sitting on the couch with papers in his hand. Carl sat down next to him, and touched his arm.

 

Kevin came back to them and stands next to stairs, with his arms crossed, “I am going to be upstairs and be with my daughters. Who happens to be asleep right now, so don’t get to loud.” Kevin said in a way that said there was another message behind what he said.

 

“Tell Kevin, thank you.” Christian whispered into Carl’s ear.

 

“Christian said, thank you.” Carl said has he moved his arm to be around Christian’s shoulder to hold him close. “What happen?” Kevin went upstairs.  


“Oliver came to my house>, and an officer came to keep my father in line.” Christian said in usually soft way, he became quiet for a bit, “Where is my backpack?” Of course Christian would head to his homework.

 

“At my house, we can go do our homework together at my house.” Carl has no idea why he said it that way but after being away from him he wanted to keep an eye on him and keep him close.

 

“Alright,” Christian took a hold of his hand. He moved to put his papers that he is still holding, in the room that was to be his for next few weeks.

 

***Comfort has its own rules***

When they got into Carl’s house, Carl led the way to the kitchen, where Carl cooked some popcorn. When it was done popcorn, and was sitting at the table, they sat down to talk for a bit. They have not let go of each other’s hands yet.  They talked about how two of Carl’s brothers are coming over tomorrow. Christian wondered if he should save his homework for tomorrow.

 

“I think you will like him, his very smart, like you.” He was talking Lip, Christian reminded himself, has he eat some popcorn, with his free hand. “Ian and Mike are coming also, they are pretty cool.” Carl said has he eat some popcorn with his free hand.  Once it was open, Carl let go for the first time sense they got here. “I will be back, the backpacks are upstairs in my room. You better not leave.” Carl looked right into Christian’s eyes when he said the last part.

 

***Comfort has its own rules***

 

“I promise to be here when you come back downstairs.” I can promise that, I do not know this place yet, and I do not want to leave the area with Carl. Carl took my promise with a nod before going upstairs. Just has he was up the stairs Fiona came in the house and looked at me.

 

“You are here again, where did Carl and you go this morning?” Fiona asked, and I thought right away, my house but I did not tell her that. Fiona took off her jacket and came into the kitchen. I really hope he does not hate me, for take Carl with me.

 

“Fi, what did you do?” Carl asked has he came back down, with our backpacks. I quickly took my backpack from his arms. I took out my homework and started to work on it.

 

“I did not do anything.” Fiona said has Carl sat down next to me. “Are you doing homework?” she asked surprised. He did it yesterday, why is she surprised that he is doing it today, it is Friday. If he does it today he won’t have to worry about it through the weekend.

 

I tuned them out after that. I got lost in my homework an enough that Carl had to tap my hand to get my attention I turned to look at him, I noticed that Fiona was cooking was, and I could not tell what it was. Carl waved to his homework in front him, silently asking for me to check his work.

 

I leaned into Carl’s space to look at his homework, his breath caught in his lungs. When I leaned back his cheeks were a little red, I pointed at one of the questions he got wrong.

 

“What is wrong with it?” Carl asked me. I looked over at Fiona before turning back to him. I got closer to his ear to whisper, to tell him what was wrong and how to fix it. It stayed between us.

 

By the time we finished, Debbie was downstairs, and Liam was sitting in his chair. Debbie was helping Fiona by setting up the table. Carl and I had moved our homework into our backpack.

 

I was about to leave with my backpack but Carl was not letting me leave. He had strong grip on my leg to keep me in place next to him.

 

I stayed to have dinner with his family again. That led to me sitting with Carl watching TV, with my hand in between both of his.

 

When it was time to leave, we are standing by the door.  Carl was staring at me like he had wanted to ask me to do something.

 

He opened his month then closed it, “Come over tomorrow.”  Debbie said standing behind Carl with her arms crossed. “It is what he is too dumb to ask but he is trying to ask.”

 

Carl give Debbie the finger and started to cruse her out. Well Carl was focused on his sister, I quietly left the house going to Kevin’s and Vee’s house. Vee greeted me with a smile.

 

“Fiona feed you.” Vee asked has she picked up one of her daughter, Kevin picked up the other one.

 

I nodded my head, has I watched the happy family. I smiled at him and nodded to Vee’s answer before going upstairs and crawling into bed. I final sleep right away, my backpack landed on the floor next to me.

 

***Comfort has its own rules***

 

When I woke up the sun was already up, and I got into my bag and changed my clothes before pulling out my tooth brush and going to brush my teeth and use the bathroom.

 

When I went downstairs, there was note saying they were over at Fiona’s place, I head over to Fiona’s place to run into a red head, holding a baby who has another boy holding the door open for him, he had tattoos on his fingers. I looked at them, the red head turned to me. “Can I help you?” He handed the baby to the men, and came down to me.

 

I couldn’t find my voice just yet but when he was standing in front of me. I felt something, like I could trust him. “Carl invited me,” I said it quietly but it was enough for Carl to see and hear me speak to him.

 

“You speak to Ian.” Carl said has Ian sighed, and got his cell phone out, and sent a text.

 

“I…..I feel like.” I took a breath and tried to stay quiet enough so just Ian and Carl can heard me. “I feel like I can trust him.”

 

“You feel like you can trust him.” Carl said slightly anger. Why is he anger?

 

“Carl what is the probably, with him trusting me?” Ian said putting his hand in the jacket he is wearing. There was a cough, and we looked at the man with a tattoos on his finger holding the baby. “Mickey go inside, I will be inside soon.”

 

“Alright Carrot Top, yell if you need me.” Mickey said loudly to Ian before going inside mumbling to himself.

 

Ian turned back to look at us. “So why does he trusting me cause you a problem?”

 

“He has only trusted me and Oliver. I do not see why he would trust you right away.”

 

I kept my head looking down and I didn’t look up but I could feel them looking at me. “I….I just feel like I can trust him.” I slowly look up but I look over to Carl and not Ian. “Like I can trust you.”

 

Carl stared at me then hugged me. “Thank you. Thank you for telling me that"

I hugged him back and said into his shoulder, “Your Welcome Carl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not fully edited or checked, I had this waiting for about a week because I was waiting for someone to check but i got tried of waiting so here you go


End file.
